


And Then Henry Needs the Heimlich Maneuver

by SolNiveAngelo (Mogadorian_Wolf)



Series: Vampire Joss, Human Vlad [6]
Category: The Chronicles Of Vladimir Tod - Zac Brewer
Genre: M/M, Vampire! Henry, Vampire! Joss, human! Vlad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 11:42:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11599932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mogadorian_Wolf/pseuds/SolNiveAngelo
Summary: Henry finds out about Vlad and Joss's relationship in the middle of a fancy resteraunt, and Joss feels the need to tease him.





	And Then Henry Needs the Heimlich Maneuver

“I still don’t understand why you guys are taking me out for dinner. And in Stokerton. In a fancy restaurant. Are there any hot girls waiting for us at the table?” Henry asked, lighting up as he scanned the best restaurant I could find. Vlad was gorgeous in a tux. Plus he couldn’t keep his eyes off me.

                “We’re here to confess our dying love for you,” I commented dryly. Vlad turned bright red, sputtering, and I smirked at him. If Henry hadn’t fixated his attention on me, I would’ve winked and blew him a kiss as well before proceeding to make my way to the bathroom with him in tow.

                Henry gaped at me. “You’re joking, right?”

                “Sarcasm. A friend of mine taught it to me,” I shot back, rolling my eyes. Dorian’s favorite words involved sarcasm much to Sirius’s annoyment. He’d be proud that I’d taken to his lessons so well.

                “A friend…” He oddly sounded like he didn’t believe me.

                I gave him annoyed look. “I do have them you know.” Well… not really. I had caretakers, family, and a boyfriend, but close enough.

                He glanced at Vlad who looked up at him innocently. “What? I don’t know any sarcasm. Never used it once in my life, especially not on you.” I think he just ribbed Henry about never noticing that Vlad had once very much had a crush on him, or maybe he was trying to get back at me from the look he shot me when Henry looked away.

                Henry looked a little more wary now as we sat down at an empty table, with the waitress quickly leaving with a bright red face. I grinned at him as I took a seat. “Take your time, order what you want. We aren’t going to completely embarrass you.”

                He buried his face in the menu as Vlad sat beside me, shyly linking his hand with mine under the table. I felt a heat flush across my face as I looked at him. I wanted to kiss him in front of everyone from just how gorgeous he looked with that blushing soft-eyed look as he nervously bit his lip. Control Joss, control. I just have to wait until Henry’s eating before we break the news, and then I can kiss him in front of everyone in this fancy restaurant.

 

                Henry was shoveling some thin noodles into his mouth like a perfect gentleman, when Vlad looked at me and put his fork down. “So I’m dating your cousin. Have been for a while anyways-“

                “We thought it was time we told you,” I cut in before Vlad could ramble on with a flushed face, and then to make sure he really understood what we were talking about, I leaned over and kissed Vlad like I wanted to. His hands gently touched the back of my head. My heart picked up its rate as I tilted my head to kiss him deeper. He sighed, melting into my arms like he did in our rooms. I pulled back before I could get too swept away in it.

                Henry’s eyes widened, and it sounded like he inhaled the wrong way. It took a moment before the dazed look left Vlad’s face, and he realized what was going on. He leaned a little over the table, looking a little flushed but more gathered, elegant. I just wanted to stare at him for the rest of the day. “Do you need the Heimlich maneuver? My aunt’s a nurse. I know it.”

                Henry apparently refused, because Vlad didn’t get up, and I heard my cousin downing his pop beside me, but I couldn’t be bothered to look away from my boyfriend dressed in a tux. When we were of age, I was going to take him here and we were going to drink fancy wine and pretend to be all proper like, imagining we were in the renaissance with vampires before we burst up laughing. Then I’d have to take him ballroom dancing and dip him just to kiss him breathless.

                Finally, Henry started breathing normally. “This isn’t a joke, is it? You aren’t just doing this to mess with me?”

                Vlad shook his head and glanced at me, blushing sweetly when he noticed I was already watching him. I suppressed a sigh and turned away from Vlad to tease my cousin again by leaning toward him, conspiratorially whispering in a tone loud enough for Vlad to hear just fine. “Well I had to do something to keep the secret you so carelessly spilled safe. Besides he’s an unbelievable kisser.”

                Vlad elbowed me with a blushing glare. “Be nice.”

                I smirked, leaning teasingly closer to him as my heart picked up its pace again. “Make me.”

                He looked ready to reply with a dark, aroused look, when Henry squeaked loudly almost in my ear, “Not at the table! For the love of God please not at the table.”

I turned to look at him to see him bright red with horrified wide eyes. This was funner than I thought it would be and also a bit like playing with fire. By the end of the night I think I’d be dragging Vlad off to finish our earlier moment and see how long we could keep our tuxes on.

“Um…” Vlad started, and I happily turned to look at him to see him in a bright red blushing mess. “You know I think I, uh, have to go to the bathroom real quick.”

“A little worked up?” I asked teasingly like I wasn’t already thinking about joining him.

He glared at me, the blush not dying down one bit. “Try not to kill each other while I’m gone.”

I wait until he’s gone before I turn back to my cousin who’s looking a bit like he was caught red handed. Noodles are hanging from his mouth, and I grin as a new idea comes to me. “I think I’m going to propose to him.”

Henry’s noodles came right back out with an alarmed noise. I laughed.


End file.
